Meant to be
by misohappynoodle
Summary: A Mikasa and Levi Fanfic


Mean to be

A/n: Hello there! This is the first chapter of my ongoing Levi and Mikasa fanfic I hope you enjoy! Also I apologize in advance for errors

Chapter one: Those were the days.

It all started two years ago amidst the horrifying and devastating massacre that the titans were causing. Falling in love was the least of their concern but they couldn't help it. The universe worked in funny ways. They had a connection that could not go unnoticed.

"Ackerman. Your form is terrible are you drunk?" the shorter man hissed

"No sir." was all she replied

"Well don't just stand there go again!"

Without a single word or hesitation Mikasa Ackerman did as she was told. She ran through the drill again never once complaining. She always obeyed, never complained, respectful… eh sometimes not always in regards to the corporal. Mikasa was a prodigy no denying that. Natural killing instincts and a stoic face that hid all emotions she was rare. Mikasa was also skillful in hand to hand combat defeating even the elite squad. The only person that she was yet to beat was the corporal. Corporal Levi. Humanities strongest, he lived up to that name. Levi may be on the shorter end of the spectrum for a man of his age but disregarding that his skill in killing titans was second nature. He was fast like lightning and has all the stamina and strength. Both of them were almost not human.

"Tch. No Ackerman no your to wobbly small mistakes can get you killed. " Levi put his hand on her right hip and arched her shoulders back making her back straighten out.

Mikasa's heart sped up and her face flushed.

_I must be getting sick from training last night in the rain with Armin. I will see Hanji if this feeling doesn't go away soon. _

Mikasa thought.

"That's better you need to keep your back straighter. That's all for today go ahead and shower brat."

"Ok corporal." Mikasa quickly saluted and headed for the showers before dinner.

_Damn brat. I wonder if there is something wrong. She usually has perfect form yet something seemed off about her today._

Levi thought as he walked back to his room.

_Come to think of it I haven't seen Yeager all day. Tch brat. She's probably worried about her beloved Eren. _

Mikasa walked back to her room after her shower. Her face was still flushed from this afternoon and she still didn't understand why she felt funny, and why she kept thinking about the corporal.

_Stupid shorty. He's such a pain in the ass. I wonder how tall he is. Wait what no. I wonder what he smells like and what his touch..feels like_

Mikasa slapped herself in the head.

_You were not just thinking about the Corporal. No. He was your superior and he is an utter ass. _

* * *

Two months passed and the chemistry between the Levi and Mikasa just kept growing. They would practice and train together, every Sunday they would talk about news in regard of the war while drinking tea in his office. They would often eat their meals together. Levi enjoyed her company, and Mikasa enjoyed Levi's company. She didn't feel the need to watch over him which was a change of pace from Eren.

One day during training Mikasa got injured due to a malfunction in her 3DM gear. Luckily Armin had seen her hit the tree and fall.

"HELP! Mikasa is injured!" Armin screamed

Luckily Levi had been running through the drill as well and flew over. He flew from tree to tree not stopping for air.

_Ackerman. What happened. You better not be hurt badly. _

He landed effortlessly on the ground next to where Mikasa lay unconscious.

"Alert. What happened to Ackerman."

"Her gear is broken and when she went to grab the tree she grapple didn't work so she hit the tree. She was going pretty fast so she probably has a concussion." Armin's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Alert. She's going to be ok. She's Ackerman she's fine." Levi replied trying to comfort the blonde haired boy.

Armin whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Can you notify Yeager of the accident?"

"Yes sir." Armin replied hurrying off to find Eren.

Levi looked down at Mikasa. Her lip was cut and there was a bruise right next to her lips.

_You had me worried. You look so beautiful right now. Peaceful, at ease, vulnerable._

This was a side of Mikasa the corporal had never seen before. He was not complaining at all. Levi picked Mikasa up and carried her princess style back to the housing where Hanji would take care of her.


End file.
